


В битве за плойку любые средства хороши

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: внеконкурс [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Тони страдает по Пеппер, и тут Стив приносит кофе.





	В битве за плойку любые средства хороши

Старк даже не обернулся на звук открывшейся двери. 

Опять Капитан Мороженка. Посреди ночи и без приглашения — ну как всегда. Как к себе домой.

— Я знаю почему у вас с Пеппер не сложилось.

Старк так удивился, что чуть не уронил отвёртку. 

Это что-то новенькое.

И это с учётом того, что Старк сам не знал, почему у них с Пеппер не сложилось.

Старк медленно провёл отвёрткой по воздуху, пытаясь сдвинуть одну из съехавших линий голографического чертежа. Линия уходила то выше, то ниже. На миллиметр — и это на самом деле выводило из себя.

— Тони, я принес тебе кофе.

Ладно, неплохо. В конце концов нужно отвлечься и поработать с точностью жестового управления. Такая погрешность никуда не годится.

Старк развернулся в кресле и взял кружку.

— Итак?

Мороженка как-то стушевался, не решаясь начать. Старк тяжело вздохнул, уже скучая по тем временам, когда к нему заходили просто починить щит. Или ботинки.   
Ботинки, серьезно?

— Ну, это...

В первый раз было понятно.

Он сам сказал: «Хочешь расстаться?». И Пеппер просто кивнула. Он обнял её за плечи, а потом был салют. Новый год.

И ей было, наверное, жаль. А ему — всё равно, будто ничего не изменилось.

— Такое бывало и в мои времена, знаешь? — Капитан подошёл ближе и облокотился о край стола. Прямо таки навис.

—- Было что? — Вот проперло же отмороженного поговорить по душам в три часа утра. Старк сморгнул: кофе почему-то возымело обратный эффект, и его начало клонить в сон.

— Это. Такие ребята как ты. Мне Клинт рассказал.

Что там ему Клинт рассказал? Этот расскажет, ага.

Последние недели они с Клинтом проводили много времени вместе: по большей части пили бурбон и рубились в плоечку. Клинт почему-то не любил бить стриптизерш — и очень зря. Самый полезный навык в ГТА.

— Я читал об этом, ну. Что в двадцать первом веке это нормально. — Кэп застучал пальцами по краю стола.

Клинт постоянно сливал. И орал, что Тони выигрывает потому, что комп видит в нём своего и подыгрывает. Но проблема, конечно, в том, что всё-таки надо бить стриптизерш.

— Знаешь, Клинт сказал об этом так грубо. — Кэп будто не знал что делать с руками: то на груди сложит, то снова ухватится за стол. — Я обязательно проведу с ним беседу на эту тему. 

В этот раз они с Пеппер были счастливы, насколько это возможно. Она его любила. И он её, наверное, любил. 

Вообще-то второй раз они сошлись так странно: однажды утром просто проснулись вместе. Она сказала, что соскучилась. И Старку было, конечно, приятно: они развлекались и пили шампанское. С Пеппер было легко.

— Это было некрасиво с его стороны. Кажется, сейчас это называется «насильный каминг-аут».

Старк не поперхнулся кофе только потому, что слышал в жизни много всякой дичи. Один его приятель от стресса превращается в огромного зелёного огра: дичь — это нормально.

Но вдруг показалось, что в последние дни было слишком много бурбона.

Кэп замолчал — завис, обдумывая, наверное, какую-то новую дичь. Старк покосился на него и начал набирать сообщение Бартону.

«Ты какого черта Кэпу наплел?»

Ответ пришёл до того, как Капитан перезагрузился.

«Ничо я ему не наплел. Он спросил чем мы занимаемся по ночам с такими криками. Я ему рассказал про плоечку».

«Он кажись сломался. Чинить сам будешь».

«Лол, нет»

И это всё. Чёртов Бартон.

— Я просто хотел сказать, что понимаю тебя, Тони. — Капитан посмотрел Старку прямо в глаза.

Старка передёрнуло, он набрал вслепую: «Ты ему чё-то не то сказал».

«Показал Детройт. Но ему не зашло».

«Но он же чудесен».

«Кэп вообще странный. Прямо посреди арки встал и ушёл».

— Знаешь... — Вдруг сбивчиво продолжил Кэп, — у меня в отряде был такой парень. И мы... Мы...

Старк вжался в кресло. Из ступора его вывело оповещение о новом сообщении: «Ну, может я слегка эмоционально охарактеризовал твой стиль игры. Но знаешь, мухлевать в ГТА — это не спортивно».

«Не мухлевал я. Просто ты лошара».

— Ок. Это. Может я тебе ботинки починю? В смысле, это вообще не моя специальность, но я же чертовски умный парень — приделаю к ним джетпак или что-то в этом роде.

Кэп отпрянул.

— Тони, я просто пытаюсь сказать, что понимаю твои чувства. И может мы...

Кэп выглядел так потерянно. Его глаза вдруг показались такими голубыми, как бездонные озёра, или бескрайние моря, или звёзды. Есть такие звёзды — голубые гиганты. Голубые гиганты — молодые горячие массивные звёзды. Старк всегда любил астрономию.

И действительно пил слишком много бурбона в последнее время.

— Да. Давай мы может, да. — Старк усмехнулся и положил руку Кэпу на колено. Тот немного смутился, но протеста не высказал.

Пеппер не сказала: «Я тебя не люблю». А она бы сказала, если бы имела это в виду. По крайней мере, Старку нравилось так думать: что они как Роз и Рейчел. Только, она, наверное, больше, как Роз...

Старк не успел додумать эту мысль, потому что его губы накрыли губы Капитана. И они были тёплыми и мягкими — вот это всё. Это было неплохо. 

Когда Кэп отстранился, на его лице была счастливая улыбка. И это тоже было неплохо, потому что они уже прошли Детройт, а в ГТА с Клинтом не интересно.

А бурбон? Ну, возможно, с ним действительно проблемы. Хотя это, конечно, бред.

Старк потянул Кэпа к лифту, почему бы и нет. Только успел написать: «Бартон, сам пидор».

Бартон, тем временем, уже врубал плойку. Наконец-то она будет только его: карьера Купидона стартовала отлично.


End file.
